Apenas uma brincadeira
by Carolmolly
Summary: Tudo começou com uma brincadeira, que se transformou em algo mais, e quando tudo de tornou muito normal, é lançada uma pergunta: Existiu amor?NejiHinatacontém insinuaçõesCOMPLETA


Tudo parecia ser inocente... Para ela era apenas uma brincadeira entre primos, para ele um envolvimento mais serio... Tudo parecia um jogo, um segredo, enquanto se descobriam pouco a pouco. E tudo ficou normal de mais. Durante o dia não trocavam muitas palavras, nada alem do necessário. À noite se encontravam para uma brincadeira.

E tudo se tornou normal de mais. Aos poucos a inocência da brincadeira se desfez, tornando o jogo em algo maior. A brincadeira inocente se transformou em um jogo de sedução. A timidez de desfazia quando a porta do quarto era fechada.

E as paredes testemunhavam aquele segredo. No qual eles julgavam ser errado proibido. Não trocavam muitas palavras, mesmo quando estavam juntos, nada além do necessário.

Suspiros entrecortados, abafados, sons que às vezes saiam autos de mais. E tudo parecia ser só uma brincadeira, sem sentimento sem amor.

As vezes pareciam amantes, as vezes pareciam desconhecidos, mas nunca foram amigos. Nunca existiu um meio termo entre praticamente desconhecidos e amantes. A inocência era deixada para fora do quarto...

Suspiros e mais suspiros. Cansaço e prazer... E depois de tudo isso, uma pergunta inocente. Sem pensar.

-Você me ama? – nem parecia à mesma menina tímida de sempre, as palavras saíram sem que percebesse, o silencio reinou novamente. E a sua timidez voltou com a duvida. Virou para o lado oposto, olhando para a parede.

Pouco a pouco sua respiração voltava ao normal. E novamente o silencio... Lagrimas beiraram seus olhos perolados. Sentimento, ela nunca tinha pensado no sentimento, até aquele dia. E uma pergunta para si mesma "Existe amor?". Seria mesmo aquilo tudo apenas uma brincadeira? Duvida... Ela o amava, sabia disso, mesmo que não tivesse se dado conta antes, ela sabia ela sentia. Existia amor... E sempre o silencio...

E tudo voltou a sua mente, e se lembrou da noite passada, em uma reunião só de meninas na casa de Sakura.

Uma hora elas param para jogar verdade ou conseqüência.

_-Tenten verdade ou conseqüência? – a primeira rodada do jogo..._

_-Verdade. _

_-De quem você gosta? –todas elas a olharam para o rosto da garota, até Hinata estava curiosa. _

_-É... é do Neji! – uma resposta rápida, Hinata olhou surpresa o rosto da garota que atingia a coloração avermelhada. Seu sangue correu gelado, seus olhos arderam, mas ela preferiu tentar se manter firme. _

_Estava tão chocada que o mundo só voltou a si quando escutou seu nome, e olhou para a garrafa que apontava para si. _

_-Hinata verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou Tenten. _

_-Verdade. – uma resposta distraída, ou teria sido melhor ficar calada?_

_-De quem você gosta? – a mesma pergunta lançada. _

_Um nó em sua garganta, engasgou com a própria saliva. A vermelhidão chegando a suas bochechas. Olhou em volta procurando uma saída. Seu segredo estaria acabado. Mas achou uma saída, ao ver um porta retrato com a foto do time 7. E viu naqueles cabelos loiros sua salvação. _

_-É do... Naruto-kun. – Uma mentira, uma duvida. E nenhuma saída. Tenten a odiaria se soubesse a verdade. E uma única certeza trazia consigo: Sim ela realmente o amava..._

Se levantou deixando que a franja cobrisse seus olhos em lagrimas. Saiu à procura de suas roupas.

Mas foi impedida de sair de perto da cama. Uma mão firme fechou em seu pulso e ela voltou a se sentar. Seus olhos se cruzaram sem querer, e a timidez voltou a falar mais alto. Seu rosto adquiriu a coloração avermelhada e ela desviou o olhar escondendo as lagrimas.

E o doloroso silencio. Era apenas um jogo...

Sentiu uma mão em seu rosto secando suas lagrimas. Fechou os olhos vendo Neji se aproximar. Esperou o beijo que não veio, e em seu lugar palavras, estranhas palavras.

-Aishiteru... – um sussurro apenas um sussurro...

Um sorriso tímido, e um beijo. Gentil calmo como raras vezes fora. E mais uma vez as paredes testemunharam aquele segredo.

A porta novamente fechada, e no corredor uma garota alegre sorrindo de forma distraída, como se aquela tivesse sido sua primeira vez...

Viu pela janela o sol começando a nascer. Uma pressa gostosa, um sentimento vivo, um sorriso travesso nos lábios, mais uma noite de brincadeiras...

**_Fim _**

* * *

_**N/A: nhaaaaaaaaa!!! Bem essa eh a minha primeira fic neji e hinata (casal que eu admiro jah há um certo tempo )... Bem não me matem **_

_**Nhaa me mandem reviews!! XDD ♥BJUS♥ ( ateh a próxima fic ;D ) **_


End file.
